


Killua's Perfect Chocolate Meal

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Gon Freecs, Chocolate Syrup, Cock Vore, Content approved by SCAR, Cooking, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shotacon, Smut, Top Killua Zoldyck, Unconsciousness, Underage - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Killua loves Gon. He also loves sweets, with chocolate being his absolute favorite.Combine the two? It's a match made in heaven for our boy.





	Killua's Perfect Chocolate Meal

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old stories I've decided to publish oh here.  
This one is also kinda based on a commission image done by a different artist a few months ago.
> 
> If you like to see the image then you can on my Discord: @Immortal Warrior#5501

Gon & Killua had just finished watching Hansel and Gretel on Netflix. Killua for one didn't like the movie but Gon sure did for some reason.

"That movie kinda sucked."

"Idk, I thought it was alright."

"What was good about it?"

"The Hansel boy. Seeing him eat all those sweets, even if he was being forced to eat them, reminded me of seeing you always eating those Chocolate robots." Gon was laughing while Killua grabbed an empty chocolate robot box & threw it at Gon who had gotten up & went to the kitchen.

"You want anything?"

"Just some chips. I'm gonna find another movie for us to watch from Netflix."

"Ok, just no horror movies."

"Tsk, pussie."

Once Gon was out of sight Killua pulled out a sleeping pill from his pocket & placed it in Gon's drink.

"This should keep Gon out for an hour. More than enough time for me to get Gon all prepped."

After placing the pill in Gon's drink, Killua began looking for something good to watch with Gon till the pills effect kicked in & Gon fell asleep.

"Hmm, Thor Ragnarok seems like a good movie to watch & pass the time."

* * *

After Gon had return with the snacks, Gon asked what they were watching next.

"Thor Ragnarok."

"Cool. I love those Marvel movies. Except for Captain Marvel. That movie I heard sucked."

After Killua pressed played on the movie, he noticed Gon taking a big sip from his drink.

(Yes, that was a big sip. Must have been really thirsty, huh Gon?)

Gon hadn't noticed it, but Killua was paying more attention to him than the movie. He was thinking about what he could do to make Gon more delicious.

"Hmm, I could probably rub chocolate syrup all over his body. Yeah, that'll make him taste really good. Chocolate **ALWAYS** makes everything taste better." Killua in his mind was drooling at the thought of seeing Gon's body covered in chocolate.

_ **15 minutes into the movie Gon was beginning to become tired & as he was falling asleep, he notices Killua putting down the chips & carrying him to the kitchen.** _

"Yawn, wh....why are you.......carr......zzzzzzz."

"Shhhh.......just sleep my sweet dear Gon. Your Killua will take good care of you." Killua, feeling so aroused, carried & placed Gon's unconscious body onto the kitchen table."

"Great. Let's get started." As Killua brushed his hand across Gon's hair.

Killua had put on an apron & began to strip Gon. Can't cook & eat him with all those clothes on after all.

Killua first began removing Gon's boots & took one big sniff from one of them.

"Sniff, oh god. Your feet smell great." Killua was becoming more intoxicated.

Killua then proceeded to remove Gon's shorts & was about to remove his underwear, but decided to save that for last.

"Now, its time for that damn green jacket to go."

Killua really didn't care for Gon's green jacket. He didn't hate the jacket, but he preferred Gon to just be wearing his plain white t-shirt instead. The more skin Gon exposed, the better in Killua's eyes.

"Now, the shirt."

Killua had grabbed some scissors & sliced Gon's shirt off.

With just Gon's underwear being all that was left he had on, Killua took a deep breath, & slowly removed Gon's underwear.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."  
Killua's eyes were glowing & was drooling when he had finaly seen Gon's dick for the first time. The wonderful sight had made Killua even more hungry & was now ready to begin prepping Gon & having him ready for the oven.

Killua had started by grabbing hold of one of Gon's feet & caressed it before grabbing the chocolate syrup & grazed it across both feet. Licking one of the covered feet as well.

"Hmm, oh yes, you taste so good Gon."

Killua then begins rubbing the rest of the chocolate syrup across the rest of Gon's body. His legs, his stomach, & his chest.

Killua nibbled at Gon's nipples & provided him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Gon, but I've been craving for your body for so long, & after seeing that movie? ~Ohh~ I just couldn't help but wonder how delicious you might taste." Killua was in absolute heaven now.

After Gon's body was covered in chocolate, Killua begins to think, as he gazed at his beautiful chocolate meal & toyed around with his meals dick with his finger, on what more he could add to make his chocolate Gon even better.

"Ohh! I got it. Cum!"

  
Killua quickly took off his shorts & underwear & had gotten on the table with Gon and proceeded to jack off himself off, & cum all over Gon's unconscious body.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh MY F'N GON!"  
Killua was moaning extremely loud & had nearly passed out after he had cum.

  
"O....ok...I think....oh boy, I think he's ready now....for....oh god.....for the oven."

  
Killua was feeling ached after jacking off on Gon, but it was worth it.

  
Killua carried Gon bridal style to the oven, & before placing him in the oven, Killua gazed on at Gon & provided him with one final kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, my light. I will not forget you. At least in this way, we'll always be together." Killua says with just passion & sorrow.

As Killua placed Gon gently into the oven, he hesitated for a brief moment to press the On button, till his stomach eventually growled, & instantly pressed the On button.

  
While he waited for his chocolate robot Gon meal to be cooked, Killua decided to take a nap on the couch to pass the time. Not hearing Gon, who obviously had woken up from the extreme heat, screaming for help.

* * *

When Killua had finally woken up he found himself in bed with Gon late at night.

  
Which threw Killua completely off since he thought he had just placed Gon in the oven to be cooked & here he was, in bed with him instead.

"Huh, what happen? Was.....was all that just a dream?"  
Killua was confused & had woken up Gon.

  
"Huh, what is it?" Gon says rubbing one eye.

  
"Gon did.....no, never mind. Just go back to sleep."

"What is it? C'mon Killua, tell me. It must be important for you to wake me up at three in the morning." Gon was feeling a little annoyed Killua had woken him up so late at night & not even bother to tell him why he did.

"I...had a strange dream. It might freak you out." Killua was blushing.

"Seriously Kil? I fought Hisoka, dealt with your crazed family, & had to hang out with Retz due to a bet. I think I can handle listening to this "crazy dream" you had." Gon answers back while still yawning.

"Well, you remember that Hansel and Gretel movie?"

"Oh, course I do. We watched it yesterday & you fell asleep halfway through the movie." Gon did feel a little annoyed Killua slept though most of the movie

"Oh, well I umm.....gulp......was dreaming about ......eating you?" Killua was feeling so embarrassed & uncomfortable telling Gon all the details on what he was doing to Gon in his dream.

** _Only 10 seconds had passed since Killua told Gon about his dream, but to him, it felt even longer._ **

"Well? Say something!" Killua was feeling worried that Gon was staying silent.

  
"Great, now he probably thinks I'm a freak." Killua was sure of this.

  
After an awkward silence, Gon finally spoke.

  
"Well, did I at least taste good?" Gon asks so casually.

"NANI!?" Killua was shocked that was what Gon had to say after hearing everything Killua had said on what he did to him in his dream

"I said..."

"I heard you!" I just....wasn't expecting to hear you say that." Killua was sure Gon would be freaked out with his dream, but apparently he was wrong.

  
"Well? How was I?" Gon says with a smirk

  
"He was messing with me, he had to be." Now Killua knew Gon was just teasing him at this point.

  
"You were.....alright I guess? Idk, I never got the change to eat you since you were cooking in the oven & I took a nap to pass the time."

  
"Oh, so you never actually ate me then?" Gon answers kinda surprised.

  
"No!" Killua really wanted to end this conversation asp, go straight to bed, & to NEVER talk about this ever again.

"Ok, well (yawn) I suppose we should get back to sleep. It's late. Goodnight Gon." Killua says all very quickly.

"Okay, night Killua."

* * *

  
After Killua had finally fallen asleep, Gon found himself not being able to fall asleep.

He kept thinking about that dream Killua had.

  
"Hmm, that was a strange dream. But......"

Gon had turned around in bed & brushed his hand across Killua's face.

  
"Now I can't help but wonder now.....

"How would my precious Killua taste?"😏

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank each & everyone of you for reading my HxH fanction story. If you enjoyed with what you read & would like to read more stories like this, then may I recommend joining a group called Sin Corps Army Reborn?
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works
> 
> The group has a variety of stories to read from besides just HxH & we are always looking for more writers to join our fun little sinful group. 😏😈😏😈
> 
> Now, if writing isn't your thing, we're also looking for 🎨 Artists and 📝 Beta Readers as well.  
http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
My Discord username: @Immortal Warrior#5501


End file.
